1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation for dismantling chemical bombs. More particularly, the present invention relates to the technical field of an installation for dismantling chemical bombs, which can make harmless toxic chemical agents, such as mastard and lewisite, filled in body shells of the chemical bombs, thereby dismantling the chemical bombs with safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are chemical bombs containing liquid chemical agents, such as mastard and lewisite, which have extremely strong toxicity and exert very bad influences upon human bodies, that is, which not only bring about serious after-effects, but also cause person""s deaths. FIG. 24 is an explanatory view, partly sectioned, showing the structure of such a chemical bomb 100. The chemical bomb 100 comprises a warhead 110 to which an explosive tube 111 containing an explosive 112 is attached, the warhead 110 including a fuse 113 for bursting the explosive 112 in the explosive tube 111; a body shell 120 connected to the warhead 110 so as to receive the explosive tube 111 and containing a liquid chemical agent 121, such as mastard and lewisite, filled therein; and posture control blades 130 attached to the bomb body shell 120 on the side opposite to the warhead 110 and controlling a dropping posture of the chemical bomb 100 when it is dropped. Additionally, a lift ring 140 is provided on an upper wall of the bomb body shell 120 to lift up the chemical bomb 100 for loading it in an airplane.
Since production of such a chemical bomb is prohibited at present as well known, most of existing chemical bombs were produced in times past and hence have been appreciably corroded. If those chemical bombs are left as they are, there is a risk in the span of long term that body shells of the chemical bombs will be bored and chemical agents will leak through the bore, thus causing a great deal of harm. In order to prevent the occurrence of harm, the chemical bombs are required to dismantle or treat as early as possible so that the chemical agents are made harmless.
Meanwhile, it is known that liquid chemical agents, such as mastard and lewisite, used in the chemical bombs can be made harmless by neutralizing them with an alkaline solution, such as ammonia and sodium hydroxide.
Thus, chemical bombs were produced in times past and have been left without treatment for making them harmless. This fact means a risk that chemical agents may leak from bomb body shells due to, e.g., corrosion of the chemical bombs. Those chemical bombs, therefore, must be dismantled as early as possible. When dismantling the chemical bombs, safety in the operation is top priority, and in addition high efficiency in the operation is also desired because a very large number of chemical bombs remain to be dismantled.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an installation for dismantling chemical bombs, which can dismantle a chemical bomb filled with a toxic chemical agent, such as mastard and lewisite, while ensuring safety and high efficiency.
The inventors have accomplished the present invention based on the conception that a chemical bomb can be dismantled with safety and high efficiency by placing the chemical bomb in an airtight sealed space which can be freely established and allows the chemical bomb to be flexibly treated therein, neutralizing the chemical agent while preventing the chemical agent from scattering to the atmosphere, and releasing the chemical bomb after being dismantled from the airtight sealed condition by a simple way.
To achieve the above object based on that conception, according to the present invention, there is provided an installation for dismantling a chemical bomb including a warhead and a body shell integrally joined to the warhead and filled with a chemical agent, the installation comprising a container capable of accommodating the chemical bomb in an airtight sealed condition; a bomb holding apparatus for holding the chemical bomb rotatably about a longitudinal axis thereof and placing the chemical bomb into the container in a removable manner; a boring and cutting apparatus provided on a barrel of the container for boring a cut hole in a body shell of the chemical bomb loaded in the container while being held by the bomb holding apparatus, and/or cutting an outer periphery of the bomb body shell to separate the bomb body shell from the warhead; and a neutralizer spraying apparatus having a neutralizer spray nozzle inserted in the cut hole or portion bored or cut by the boring and cutting apparatus to spray the neutralizer to the interior of the bomb body shell to neutralize the chemical agent so as to become harmless, the sprayed neutralizer being circulated to the neutralizer spray nozzle.